Hadas
by lcsalamandra
Summary: Hadas, aventureras y traviesas; dispuestas a sacrificarse a sí mismas por alguien querido. Un sacrificio se hace presente en el gremio, los cambios consecuentes a este son evidentes.El nacimiento de uno más en la familia, la mente que se ve obligada a madurar, y la búsqueda de la salvación. Solo queda una pregunta evidente tras estos hechos ¿Valió la pena ese sacrificio?


**Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes, no me pertenecen. Escribió eso sin ningún fin lucrativo. Lectores, aquí de nuevo, pero esta vez, tratando de hacer una historia, que a diferencia de otras, reinará el drama, romance, suspenso, y por supuesto, la acción. Es mi primera vez haciendo este tipo de historias, así que sean pacientes con las características dichas anteriormente.**

 **La hada que se quedó sin magia.**

Natsu tardó una semana entera en despertar. En ese tiempo tuvo un sueño, uno donde que tanto se esforzara, Erza terminaba sacrificándose para que él no muriera. Después trascendía el tiempo hasta el momento de su funeral, como familia, todos estaban ahí, entonces aparecía para patear las ofrendas de flores e insistía en que ella estaba viva, que dejaran toda esa farsa del último adiós y ayudaran a encontrarla. Aferrarse a la final y desesperante esperanza lo describía perfectamente, pero todos los miembros del gremio agachaban la cabeza, algunos lloraban; y Laxus, era el encargado de golpearlo con su magia. Todo era demasiado difícil.

El desenlacé del sueño terminaba con dos actos, en una muy profunda y abrumadora oscuridad, solo él y Jerall. El mago santo reía burlonamente, repitiendo una infinidad de veces:

— ¡Te he ganado!

Natsu gritaba su furia a todo pulmón. Encendía sus puños, utilizaba todas las técnicas que le había enseñado Igneel, así como las de su propia invención. Los sentimientos que conllevaban sus ataques nunca llegaban a concretarse. Jerall crecía a la par de cada golpe, se alejaba lentamente de él, burlándose de la impotencia del Dragonslayer. Parecía sostener algo en su mano derecha, la sorpresa de Natsu nunca disminuía al ver lo que él poseía: Era Erza, una muy malherida mujer indigna del titulo de la mujer mas poderosa de Fairy tail.

Dragneel corría en persecución del mago santo, y de un segundo a otro, Jerall cerraba su puño; Erza por segunda vez, volvía a ser asesinada, quedando solo un horrible crujido, litros y litros de sangre chorreaban de la mano de Fernández, y un Natsu al borde de la cordura.

Pero algo lo hacia volver al mundo de los cuerdos. Un fuego destructor y agresivo que emanaba de él y le quemaba cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Era su propio poder, se estaba revelando, le abandonaba.

El fuego mágico término por descartarlo como portador; finalmente toda esa gran masa de energía se posó por delante de él, y tomó forma: Una idéntica a la de Natsu; el clon sonrió melancólicamente, habló con tono siniestro:

—Eres débil. Esa sencilla razón te hará fracasar una y otra vez en futuras batallas—. En la palma de su mano pequeñas figuras de fuego asemejaban a sus restantes compañeros del Team Natsu—. El fracaso trae consecuencias—. Las pequeñas siluetas de fuego, parecían que sufrían, se extinguían hasta nada.

El dragonslayer fue derribado emocionalmente; un inevitable miedo de perder a los suyos lo estremeció al grado de la regurgitación. Sentía la cabeza caliente, la sangre que sentía por sus venas, pareciese como si fuera magma, gritó hasta quedarse sin voz, azotando la cabeza contra la superficie, quería despertar de lo que fuera aquella revelación.

La oscuridad lo arrastraba lentamente, el no luchaba, el fuego se extinguía. Antes de ser engullido por completo, una voz le rescató, era Igneel. La magia del asesino de dragones se expandía, hasta formar la majestuosidad de su padre.

Igneel caminaba hacia su hijo. Y en sus ojos solo se podía describir algo: Estaba orgulloso de él, aunque a la vez un poco decepcionado por haber perdido el camino. Lo abrazó, le hizo sentir el amor y apoyo que podía ofrecer. Duró un par de minutos, los sentimientos de su hijo eran demasiado grandes para sus lágrimas; pero el Dragón de fuego contaba con tiempo muy limitado, no era tiempo de explicaciones ni de justificaciones.

—Natsu—comentó, con la misma calidez que el primer día que lo adoptó—, los momentos que pasee junto a ti, fueron lo mejor de mi longeva vida.

El quinceañero de cabellera rosada se aferró a su cuerpo, lo entendía, pero no quería aceptarlo. Ese momento, era el de una despedida. Trató de negarlo, algo florecía en su pecho y subía hacia su garganta. Tenía tanto que reprocharle por haberle abandonado para después solo aparecer y despedirse, contarle sobre Fairy tail, Lucy, Gray, Erza. Sus tristezas, así como sus momentos felices, decidió guardárselos para si mismo, se separó de su padre, lo miró directo a esas enormes y penetrantes iris.

—Hasta pronto—. Natsu trató de mantener lo poco de compostura que le quedaba.

E Igneel sonrió, ese era su muchacho, fuerte ante toda adversidad. Como regalo de despedida, dedicó unas palabras, que su pequeño jamás olvidaría.

—Mantente firme, nunca dudes de tu propio potencial ¡Eres mi hijo! ¡Continua con mi legado! Dirígete hacia el mañana.

Palabras llenas de orgullo y felicidad. Su pequeño había crecido, aunque el destino fue lo suficientemente caprichoso para no dejarle verle madurar aun más. Tras derramar unas cuantas lágrimas, Igneel desapareció para siempre. Su hijo, ahora liberado de toda esa carga emocional referente al abandono de Igneel, lloró amargamente por un buen rato. Después, simplemente despertó.

* * *

Cuatro horas trascurrieron desde que el mago hiperactivo había abandonado aquel estado de coma. Se encontraba en el gremio, en una de las habitaciones del segundo piso; todos los miembros esperaban afuera, expectantes, inclusive un Laxus que se ocultaba en una de las esquinas del pasillo, no era muy bueno admitiendo sus sentimientos. Dentro de la habitación solo se encontraban tres personas. Una de ellas era Makarov, la primera persona en saber que algo andaba mal con uno de sus hijos. Natsu había regresado, pero era diferente; esperaba que el chico saltara de la cama e iniciara una pelea que culminaría en una mas grande, sin embargo, solo se encontraba un cascaron vacio de Natsu, quien no apartaba la mirada de las sábanas blancas que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo.

—Erza me ha dicho todo lo que pasó—comentó el viejo, aclarándose la garganta.

Makarov tenía clara la historia, pero su intuición le decía que algo no encajaba, algo más había pasado. Scarlet fue sinceramente detallada en su relato, por lo que la situación de Natsu, era una historia completamente diferente, y lamentaba verse tan ajeno a los pensamientos de uno de sus muchachos.

Polyuska era la segunda persona. En su mente solo había una duda; ella era experta en todo tipo de medicinas y magia de curación. Por ende, tenía el conocimiento del acelerado, y anormal, factor curativo de los asesinos de dragones. Entonces ¿Por qué las heridas del muchacho estaban tardando en curar? Los golpes internos seguían estando presentes, al igual que los cortes profundos y aquella fatiga mental que a simple vista era evidente. Trató de pensar en todas las posibilidades, desde un shock emocional, estrés, hasta la fatiga del cuerpo del chico. Una tras otra fueron descartadas hasta que…Eso era, todo cobraba sentido. Bajó su fría mirada, era un resultado muy cruel. Tomó del brazo a la tercera persona, quien se había negado a apartarse de su lado durante todo ese tiempo.

Erza Scarlet sentía culpa, aunque el agradecimiento era mas fuerte. Ahora lo confirmaba, Natsu era una persona sorprendente, quizá en algún futuro, la superaría, si no es que ya lo había hecho, su orgullo de guerrera fue levemente raspado por eso.

"Con quince años, tu poder ya rivaliza con los mas fuertes", pensó. Se preguntó: ¿Quien sería el siguiente que superaría? ¿Laxus? ¿Mirajane? ¿El mismísimo Gildartz? Y la escala de preguntas la llevo hasta pensar en su antiguo amigo de la infancia. Jerall mencionó durante la batalla que un sacrificio con un poder semejante era necesario, también había contemplado al Dragonslayer para el sacrificio.

Aunque de ese pensamiento surgió un temor, si Jerall pudo haberse infiltrado en el consejo mágico sin ningún problema, ¿Cuantos tipos de dudosa confianza sabían del potencial oculto del asesino de dragones? Su amigo de la infancia era un experto en la manipulación, poco probable era que trabajará ese maestro plan de la torre de cielo solo; debía tener uno o más cómplices. O incluso algo mayor: Jerall había sido manipulado.

Eso tendría un poco de mayor sentido; la torre estaba a punto de colapsar, y se necesitaba de un sacrificó para detener esa liberación masiva de energia, Erza había decidió tomar ese sacrificio, pero si Natsu la había rescatado, eso significaba que otra persona tomó esa responsabilidad.

¿Por qué Jerall decidió sacrificarse?

Una duda que llego acompañada de un efímero recuerdo, el de aquella ocasión, cuando su amigo la había defendido, y como consecuencia, fue apartado de los demás y torturado en lo más alto de la prisión. Fue ahí donde Jerall cambió. Eso era lo correcto, algo habían hecho con su mente.

Tal vez alguna clase de poción mágica que confundían su mente. Claro que nunca escucho de algún brebaje que pudiera hacer eso; controlar la mente a voluntad era algo sumamente difícil. El tacto de Polyuska la hizo salir de su propia telaraña de conjeturas. Con su tono insensible de siempre, le ordenó solo una cosa:

-Largate de este cuarto. Me molesta tu presencia.

La reacción de Titania fue de confusión al principio. Seis segundos más tarde, el enojo hacia la carencia de amabilidad de esas palabras se hizo presente. Apretó sus puños, tenso la quijada, mirándole retadora a no ceder su lugar. Simplemente no podía, ella había sido responsable, su honor de maga le obligaba a quedarse con él hasta que presentara mejoría.

Y en esa misma conclusión en la que ella había llegado, surgió una misma: ¿Realmente estoy aquí por eso? . Miró al joven Dragonslayer, se veía marchito, las heridas no podían ser causantes de eso; tantos años de amistad le demostraron que algo tan superficial no podía frenarlo tan fácil. Una herida emocional, esa era la respuesta. Lo podía sentir en su pecho, era un tipo de sensación gris que habitaba y se revolvía en su pecho: Tristeza. Erza el lugar donde se encontraba su corazón, era como si sufriera lo mismo que él; esa opresión en el pecho que mandaba abrazar al mata dragones, para después jamás apartarse de su lado.

Erza Scarlet estaba enamorada de Natsu. No sabia desde cuando ni en que tiempo albergaba esos sentimientos hacia él. Al darse cuenta de ello, cubrió su boca para no emitir un grito de sorpresa. Sus ojos demostraron una máxima confusión ante lo revelado.

"Entonces todo este tiempo ha sido algo más que amistad", pensó Titania. Sus recuerdos la llevaron a aquellos momentos junto a él. Ahora entendía la razón del porque ella misma se íntegro al equipo, si desde un principio ella trabajaba sola; posiblemente celos al ver como Natsu reclutadaba y hacia equipo con Lucy. Desde su perspectiva, no podía dejar de notar cierta sospecha de ellos dos, después de todo, el joven asesino de dragones no hacía equipo desde que había fallecido...

\- ¡Largo de aquí!

Una exclamación llena de impaciencia que resonó en la habitación. Erza no supo como, pero en un instante fue expulsada del lugar, detrás de ella, la puerta se cerró de una brusca manera.

La antigua miembro de Fairy Tail, y experta en medicina mágica, por fin había echado a la única persona que se encontraba en el lugar y momento no indicado. Intercambió miradas con el maestro de gremio. Dos personas con gran experiencia, otorgada por el pasar de los años y las duras batallas. Era hora de que ambos supieran la verdad, era el momento de las revelaciones.

Un instante antes de las preguntas, la voz quebradiza de Dragneel escucharon. Makarov escuchó, asimiló lo sucedido, su expresión se descompuso; abrazo a su joven hijo, rompió en llanto. En un acto irónico, Natsu lo sostuvo con un abrazo firme.

Polyuska no dejaba de tener ese asombró en su rostro cuando volvió a pronunciar las palabras del muchacho:

-Ya no soy más un Dragonslayer.

Aunque aún no entendía significado de esas palabras. Para Makarov eran muy claras; significaba el fin del mayor objetivo que se había impuesto Natsu: Encontrar a su padre. Pues el sabía muy bien, que los poderes de matar a un Dragón, venían directamente ligados a la vida de la criatura.

* * *

Pocos días habían pasado desde que la noticia se había esparcido al igual que una epidemia. Para ese entonces, Natsu seguía indispuesto, no tener la sanación acelerada era un enorme problema para su hiperactividad; si es que aún la tenia, lucía cada vez menos cansado, algo evitaba que tuviera la misma personalidad de antes. No sabía cual de las dos era la razón: La pérdida de su padre, o las de sus poderes de mata dragones.

Igneel. Sacudió con estrépito su cabeza, sus sentimientos hacían que le doliera el pecho al instante de recordarlo. Era algo habitual por las noches; en el día recibía la visita habitual de todos los miembros de Fairy tail, alguno que otro compañero ajeno del gremio; los recibía a todos con una sonrisa, no tan característica como la de antes, pero seguía siendo una sonrisa.

Clientes de sus anteriores trabajos llegaban a verle, sin importar la distancia de las ciudades que habitaban, trayendo con sigo un par de suvenires, que en su mayoría constaban de canastas de frutas, flores, y uno que otro gran pedazo de carne en manos de los que conocían bien al muchacho. Inclusive un día, el falso Salamander lo visitó, trayendo consigo un horrible, pero exótica, alfombra; su enemistad, si es que eso alguna vez habían tenido, quedaba en el pasado.

Por alguna extraña razón, Polyuska se había marchado del lugar, aunque Natsu imaginaba la razón: La pérdida de poderes no tenia cura, y ella no era muy afán de un lugar tan concurrido como Fairy tail. Mirajane y Lucy eran las encargadas de sus cuidados primarios; excepto por Cana, que una vez estando completamente ebria, entro al cuarto para darle un baño, solo que en vez de tallarlo con una esponja, usaría su voluptuoso cuerpo, una buena acción para animarlo. Ese día, Cana y Natsu fueron noqueados por una encolarizada Titania, quien con una visita inesperada, los había encontrado, una persona desnuda sobre otra.

En la cuarta hora de la madrugada, Natsu comenzó a sentir algo diferente a aquel insomnio que lo acosaba constantemente, un pequeño y leve cosquilleo en sus piernas. Demasiado molesto, según sus pensamientos; no fue hasta dos minutos después que se dio cuenta, por fin estaba sintiendo sus piernas. De un movimiento quitó la sábana que le cubría, un máximo esfuerzo después, notó como los dedos de sus extremidades inferiores respondían a él.

Otros tres días más le bastaron para ponerse de pie; una acción habitual que siempre pasaba desapercibida, ahora representaba un gran logro para él. Tres pasos avanzó antes de perder el equilibrio y caer. Era demasiado pronto, un atormentada jaqueca regresaba, cada vez menos dolorosa, su cuerpo protestaba con dolor y uno que otra herida en su cuerpo volvía a abrirse.

\- ¡Maldición! - Exclamó con su habitual tono de voz.

Golpeó el suelo lo más fuerte, que su capacidad física, le permitía. Esa acción le costó tres semanas mas de rehabilitación en su brazo derecho. Quedó recostado en el piso por un momento. Nunca había pensado que no tener magia lo hacía tan débil; eso le hizo pensar si todos los demás eran así sin magia. No tardó tanto tiempo en encontrar esa respuesta: No.

En el continente, muchas personas existían sin el uso o talento de utilizar magia; los mecánicos, trabajadores del campo o esas personas que estudiaban los fenómenos del mundo, había olvidado como se llamaban, pero estaba seguro que Levi le había dicho una vez ese extraño nombre.

Su mirada se ensombrecio por un momento. El mundo era tan vasto, y el tan pequeño. Si bien, su memoria no le fallaba, Igneel le había dicho en una ocasión esa misma frase sobre el mundo.

Igneel, la criatura que más había amado en el mundo ya no se encontraba, aunque ya unos días había asimilado eso, en su interior, por primera vez tuvo miedo al mañana. Un mundo grande representaba nuevos obstáculos y retos; aunque no iba relacionado con el tema, Fairy tail era un gremio que por sus acciones, siempre atraía a sujetos fuertes en su contra.

Jerall había sido derrotado, aunque su orgullo no se lo permitiera, Natsu tenia que admitir que su victoria había sido un golpe de suerte. Erza estaba a salvo; pero un miedo se albergaba en su interior, uno igual al que tuvo desde la partida de si padre: No poder salvar a aquellos que amaba.

Sintió estremecedor escalofrío, su cuerpo le dejo de responder. Inició con un ligero sollozo que poco a poco tuvo que acallar con su mano. En un momento no muy indicado, se dio cuenta de lo débil que ahora era. No, no debía mostrarse así ante los demás, tenia una responsabilidad como miembro; la vida siempre era una aventura. Tenia la mente fatigada. Aseguró la habitación con el mecanismo de la puerta; tan solo quería descansar, tener un muy prolongado sueño, nadie lo molestaría.

 **Y... estoy aquí, por primera vez hablando con ustedes desde hace mucho tiempo. Antes que nada, gracias a aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo en leer esto, significa mucho para mi. Bien, ahora ya que estoy cerca de mi regreso triunfal a este lugar, solo me queda por decirles, ahora se viene lo mejor de mi, para ustedes. ¡Escuchaste Nestor, se viene lo bueno!**


End file.
